The Five Senses
by ForestLights
Summary: The five senses told from both Mai and Naru's point of view. This story does contain spoilers from the manga.


Winter was fading into spring slowly but surely. There was still a slight frost on the ground every morning where flowers would be struggling to bud under winter's lingering chill. However the sun always came to melt away the frost and give them the warmth as well as the strength they needed to grow. Although Oliver took note of this he tended not to pay it too much attention for nature was not of his main interests. Oliver walked up the same white stair steps into the building where his office resided. The Latin letters for SPR were embedded into the glass in bold letters on the door which he was currently unlocking, or at least he thought he was unlocking until the door opened before he could pull his key out and turn the knob.

Standing in front of him behind the door was his assistant, Mai. He looked down at her as his lips tugged down into a frown. Warmth ghosted over him as her welcoming chocolate eyes captured his gaze. The smile that was plastered on her lips reached her eyes and caused them to crinkle ever so slightly at the corners. "Good morning Naru." She beamed at him like the mid day sun that threatened to blind anyone that looked upon it.

Without a word he stepped forward, causing her to take one step back as he took his keys from the door. It was apparent that he surprised her, it was written on her face so clearly like every other emotion she would feel was. Her brows were drawn together and her smile had faded to her lips being relaxed and parted as if she was about to ask a question. That is until she registered that he was going for his keys. What did she think he was going to do?

"Why are you here so early?" Oliver asked, pocketing his keys as he took off his jacket and hung it on the wooden coat hanger left of the door. "Don't you have school." It wasn't a question, it was his way of saying she had better not be skipping classes. The last thing he wanted was for her IQ to become even lower than it already was.

"I left my book I need for my next class here yesterday. I had forgot to take it home with me so I came to get it since I'm on my lunch break." Mai answered as Oliver watched her move around the room in a frazzled state, her skirt moving around her slender legs in graceful motions that made him tense. Especially when the fabric dared to move up her legs to expose more of Mai's fair skin than he felt appropriate to see. He looked away to focus on something else but his eyes fell on Mai's hair, which was touching her shoulders now and threatening to grow past them, cascading around her face as she grabbed her book from it's spot somewhere in the wooden desk he'd bought for her last year. Light brown strands of her hair were pushed back by her free hand as she dropped her bag down from her shoulder in front of her where she proceeded to put her book. Her motions were so fluid that it even shocked him but here lately he had noticed Mai's movements becoming a bit more elegant, perhaps he was finally rubbing off on her or maybe it was because she was maturing into more of a young woman with each passing day.

But that didn't mean she still wasn't a klutz. "Well got to go or I'll be late for class." His eyes watched her soft pink lips sound each syllable in her native tongue as she spoke to him. Her bag was on her back now and she was pushing her hair back with a single flick of the back of her hand. He still remembered how small in comparison her hands were to his own.

"See you later boss!" She called as she moved past him, he turned as if his body wanted to move to follow after he fleeting figure. What was wrong with him? The door shut in front of him, disallowing him to see anymore of his assistant.

A sigh left his lips. Much like the spring sun she dared to melt the frost inside of him to allow something to bloom, something bright and filled with many different colors of blossoming emotions to grow.

"I hope one day you find someone who makes flowers grow in even the saddest parts of you." - Anonymous


End file.
